


Celebrate

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Lots of Cuddling, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Post Season 2, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of past violence, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2, what coud have been IF Walker came back soon after he dissapeard. In which Kutter has issues, Deena wants to go home and Christian doesn´t want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This one was stuck rather long inmy drafts, I´mglad to finally post it. Have fun with some plotless smut to brighten your day. :)

“Gooood morning, Pilgrim.” Detective Christian Walker announced when he entered the powers division. Deena rolled her eyes at him, but couldn´t stop herself from smiling. After all the shit they’ve been through in the past few months, it was good to see the dark haired man smiling again. He sat down on the opposite desk, whining quietly at the sudden burst of pain from his back and took some folders into his hand. “How´s Kutter?” he asked while studying the papers. “Ask him.” Deena answered while pointing to her boyfriend, who was currently talking to Commander Cross in his office. 

“Kutter!” Walker called the other man, waving. “You're back!” The brunette sighed as he made his way over to the ex power, but his eyes shone with happiness. “Christian motherfuckin´ Walker. Still can´t believe you made it.” Christian winked at him. When Kutter began talking again, his voice was serious again. “Thanks for staying at Deena´s side while I was out. You know how much she looks up to you.”

“Yeah, because she´s tiny.” Deena made an outraged sound and shot both of them a death glare. “`M just joking, Deena you´re the fuckin´ best.” 

“Aww, how about we grab some drinks after work?” The smaller woman asked her colleagues. “To celebrate.” Of course both consented.

Would the smaller woman have changed her opinion if she knew how the evening was going to proceed? Probably not. How could she complain, when the two men sandwiched her and started kissing each other passionately.

It was the alcohol, Deena told herself, that had to be the reason she couldn´t stop watching Kutter´s lips. That and the adrenaline that she still had to process. Fuck, Deena, get you shit together, she told herself, trying to focus onto her drink instead. Meanwhile Christian was talking about his fight with SuperShock. The smaller woman knew this story by heart, the ex power had told her at least 100 times about it since he came back. 

Why did Kutter had to take of his jacket all of sudden? His muscles were suddenly extremely visible underneath his white shirt. Her throat felt dry, she needed another sip of her beer. “Pilgrim, everything alright?” Christian asked playfully, as if he knew the woman´s current trouble. “Yep, everything’s fine.” The ex power leaned in closer and all of sudden she could smell his cologne. Didn´t Kutter used a similar one? Who knew, all she could focus onto right now was the heat and the adrenaline rushing through her body along with the alcohol. Did the two men planned to make a show for her?

“Kutter, m´ tired, how about we head home now?” Her boyfriend stared at her in disbelieve and was already muttering complains, until she bend over to whisper into his ear; “I want to go home and have sex with you, you idiot.” 

The brunette´s face lit up like on Christmas. “`Kay Deena, time for bed. See you soon Christian.” He grabbed their jackets and paid for their drinks in the speed of light. Christian stared at them in disbelieve, not able to stop them and then they were off and driving home as fast as the law allowed them to.

“Fuck, I thought we´d never get alone. There are so many things I´d like to do to you...” Deena murmured against Kutter´s lips, when they entered the woman´s house, before kissing the detective passionately. Their lips fought for dominance, but Deena quickly won the upper hand, pressing the taller man into the mattress of her bed. Kutter moaned under her, while trying to undress himself. Deena made short work with his shirt, tearing it apart with such a force, that some buttons popped out and flew through the small bedroom. Kutter´s head sunk deeper into the cushions as Deena began to kiss his upper torso. “This fucker.” She mumbled when her lips found Kutter´s new scar. 

A solid, straight rip that went from her lover´s belly button to the start of his rips. Kutter had stopped moaning and was instead watching her. “It´s ugly.” He said, sounding unbelievably sad. “Fuck no, it´s beautiful. You are beautiful.” Her lips tracked the whole scar down till she reached his boxers. “I´m going to show you.” His voice started to shake. “Deena...” 

Before she could go ahead, the doorbell rang. 

“Fuck!” Deena yelled while fishing for her shirt and pants. “I bet it´s my dad.” She was still busy with redressing herself when footsteps went through the house. “Kutter!” She warned him.  
The brunette opened the door, only wearing a blanket around his hips. “It´s okay, Deena, I got this.” 

Then the sound of the door being opened could be heard. Deena followed her reckless lover, expecting the worst, when she heard a familiar voice, that definatly wasn´t her father.

“Hey you two lovebirds. Why not trice the fun?” Walker said and before one of the other two realized it, the dark haired man was kissing her boyfriend. Surprisingly, Kutter did not shove the ex power away and screamed at him, sending him away, instead he grabbed the detectives shoulders and pulled him into the house. Deena couldn´t believe her eyes, when she saw her boyfriend and her best friend french kissing each other. But she could not deny how much the view turned her on. 

She followed them back into the bedroom, where instead of joining; she took a seat in her favourite armchair and enjoyed the sight. Kutter had the dark haired man pressed flat on the bed and already began to undress him, his shirt and trousers joining Kutter´s on the ground. The sounds the ex power made where incredible needy and send jolts of pleasure through Deena´s body. From where she sat, the smaller woman could easily make out both their erections, rubbing against each other. Both Kutter and Walker moaned loudly at the contact and Deena could not longer hold still, instead one of her hands started to sink further, into her panties, rubbing lazy circles along her clit. 

In front of her, Kutter had taken both their members into his hand and rubbed them together. Christian threw his head back and groaned. Fuck, she definatly did not regret letting her partner into her house. The smaller woman hadn´t realized how wet she got at the sight before her until she could feel it coating her fingers. “Fuck.” She moaned, joining the boys groaning.

Kutter’s head snapped up, searching for his girlfriend. “W-Walker, I think we forgot something.” The dark haired man stopped in his movements and turned around, staring at his partner. “Oh” Was the only word his mind was able to come up with.

Deena slowly started crawling towards the two detectives. Her eyes where focused on both of them, like a predator eyeing his prey. Kutter awaited her; he leaned forwards, lightly grabbing her shoulders to pull her closer. Christian appeared at her back, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat. Deena closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of two pair of lips along her body. Kutter carefully traced a line down her collarbone, until she stopped him.

“No, I want that you two finish what you started first.” Kutter stopped in his tracks. “Cheeky...” He murmured and carefully moved around to press Walker into the mattress again. The dark haired man closed his eyes, head sinking further into the white cushion. The two men began to let their hands roam each other’s bodies. Kutter pinched the ex power´s nipples, making him moan. Deena watched them, how Kutter began to suck his colleague off, how Christian´s body bend in ecstasy both men were in a state of pure lust, chasing their release. “Oh fuck! Right there!” Walker moaned with a raspy voice. The smaller woman´s hand had wandered against her clit again; she could feel the wetness coating her finger, by now she could easily slide in two fingers at once.  
The three where moving together to reach their goal, Deena could already feel her orgasm building deep inside of her, a warmness spreading through her whole body. Walker seemed to feel the same; his voice was low and needy when he started pleading. “Fuck, Kutter, please, just-... ah... please let me come.” Kutter let go of Walker´s cock with an obscene `pop` that seemed to echo in the small bedroom. “As you wish, Walker.” His eyes found Deena´s for a moment, he winked at her. She could see how dark they had become, pupils delayed with lust. 

“C´mon Kutter, don´t be a prick, let the poor detective come.” Deena said under her breath. The room was, by now filled with their moans and curses. Kutter went to work again, sucking the ex power of like he was born to do so. It only took a few more minutes to have Walker coming down the other man´s throat, he followed him shortly after. Kutter swallowed what he could, but some drops ran down his chin anyway. They were both panting heavily, lying collapsed against each other. Deena decided to wait for her own release, though she could feel it already deep inside of her, got up to hand the two men a wet cloth. Kutter took it thankfully and began swiping it down his own, very heated, body to clean what was left of the mess they had made.

Then the three lay together in bed, trying to catch their breath. Christian´s breath had slowed down, he dozed in the middle of them, both Deena´s and Kutter´s heads on his board shoulders. “Thanks for... this.” He rasped tiredly. Kutter hummed in agreement.  
“And it´s not over yet.” Deena opened her eyes, confused what her boyfriend meaned to say. “Oh please, did you thought we´d forget you?” Kutter didn´t gave the smaller woman a chance to respond and was on her in a matter of seconds. Christian laughed, joining the fun and holding his partner by her shoulders. “Don´t worry, we´ve got you.” He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Kutter let his fingers wander down his girlfriend’s body, just like she had done with him earlier. He then stopped on her hips, nudging Deena´s legs further apart.

“Payback.” He murmured against her hot skin before licking his way down to her clit. Deena couldn´t hold down a loud moan that escaped her throat. Kutter´s tongue worked her open, joined by one of his fingers. The smaller woman felt her orgasm drawing closer again. Christian whispered sweet nonsense into her ear, making the smaller woman blush. 

The feeling of Kutter´s tongue was enough to nearly make her come, but then his finger grazed the sweet spot inside of her and she couldn´t hold herself back anymore. She came hard, clenching around her boyfriends finger, while Christian stroked her shoulder, kissing her throat. Her orgasm hit her so hard, it made her toes curl. She closed her eyes, moaning both her lovers’ name´s.

The smaller woman must have fallen asleep afterwards, when she came back to herself, Kutter was gone and she was lying on top of her partners body, head pressed into the taller man´s nape. “M´ glad you´re still alive.” Deena said into the silent of the room. “Me too.” Christian replied honestly. 

Then they fell into silence again.

That was until Kutter came back with three bottles of beer. They gladly took it and all three sat up, clinking their glasses. “This one´s for not dying. Let´s hope it continues this way.” Deena took a long sip letting the cold beer run down her throat. When she putted down her bottle, Walker was already kissing her boyfriend again. “Uh, you two are like teenager´s.” She said, trying her best to sound annoyed, but failing. Time for round two.


End file.
